Monocromo en Claroscuro
by Luna Carya
Summary: Subaru debe resolver un misterio en un hospital. El lugar y el caso le traen recuerdos con los que debe seguir viviendo. Aunque ha perdido contacto con todos a quienes conoce, hay alguien que le hace compañía. Contiene citas sacadas de Tokyo Babylon y X


**Monocromo en Claroscuro**

Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Hay algunas (muchas) citas de _Tokyo Babylon_ y _X_ por el final. Todo © CLAMP.

- - -

De vuelta en el departamento, se vio rodeado de oscuridad. Antes de que la luz del pasillo pudiera revelar algo a cualquiera que pasara por ahí, había cerrado la puerta golpeándola con el talón. No tuvo el cuidado ni la intención de quitarse los zapatos, y como un ciego, se movió de acuerdo a sus memorias del lugar, con pasos lentos y calculados, tambaleantes bajo el peso del cuerpo muerto que cargaba.

Tres y a la derecha, evitó la mesa. De frente y cuatro, empujó una silla. Pero él no necesitaba contar. Cinco, seis, siete y ya estaba en el centro.

"Ya regresé", dijo a la negrura y no bien terminó de hacerlo, una luz violenta encendió el cuarto y ya no estaba ahí, sino en un parque y el aire corría aunque no había abierto la ventana en meses. Contrariamente a la brisa que solía arrastrar los pétalos blancos, el viento que lo recibió los convertía en navajas.  
"Te traje algo."  
El viento se detuvo en seco y él continuó caminando hasta encontrarse exactamente bajo el cerezo. Inclinándose, colocó el cadáver recargado contra el tronco.  
"Así. No lo puedo enterrar. Sírvete."  
Recordaba cuando no toleraba ver un muerto, hacía años. Ahora no podía dejar de mirar cómo el árbol encajaba sus raíces y lo drenaba hasta dejarlo como porcelana.

"Es suficiente. Tengo que devolverlo mañana, quieren cremarlo."  
Se inclinó para recoger el cascarón que había dejado el cerezo, y cuando no logró levantarlo, suspiró.  
"No puede ser tuyo. Ya te lo dije."  
Con más fuerza, logró arrancarlo de las raíces, y le pareció escuchar que algunas se rompieron y que todo el árbol crujió en su frustración.

Hizo desaparecer el cuerpo del lugar antes de continuar su conversación.  
"¿Te dolió? Perdóname", dijo con una media sonrisa, acercando una mano para acariciar la corteza. Encontró un ojo en la madera viva y pasó el pulgar por ahí.  
Bajaron unas ramas, y las flores correspondieron su gesto pasándose por sus mejillas.

"No es grave, ni siquiera lo sentí. Es mi culpa por haberte dejado tanto tiempo sin comida."  
Aquellas flores se habían detenido sobre la herida que habían abierto los pétalos cuando el árbol lo recibió.  
"Estabas tan pálido. Pero estás mejor ahora."  
Las ramas continuaron con las caricias, intentando limpiar la sangre que había salido, como disculpándose, intentando beberla, enterrándose en la carne para sacar más.  
"No", dijo apretando su pulgar contra del tronco, hasta que entró y un hilo de sangre corrió sobre la corteza y sobre su mano hasta teñir la manga. Aún cuando las ramas ya se habían retirado, siguió empujando.  
"Sabes que no me gusta cuando llegamos a este extremo. Si te alimentara con mi cuerpo ahora, ¿cómo harías después para seguir viviendo?"  
Por toda respuesta, recibió el sonido de la brisa y la caída de pétalos sonrosados.  
"Así está mejor", dijo sonriendo levemente.

"Súbeme."  
Obediente, volvieron a bajar unas ramas, lo rodearon con cuidado y jalaron.  
"Es inusual que hagas esto", dijo recordando que al principio el árbol se limitaba a tender las ramas a modo de rampa, o subirlo como si las ramas fueran las cuerdas de un elevador.  
Una vez arriba, sentado sobre la rama más gruesa, continuó hablando, prometiendo llevarle compañía y alimento.

- - -

Si había algo que Subaru no tendría que soportar, sería estar en un hospital. Ya había vivido lo suficiente en esos lugares. Sin embargo, se encontraba en el ascensor de uno, escuchando el caso del día.  
"Es aquí donde los pacientes y otras enfermeras dicen haberla visto", dijo el director del hospital, saliendo del ascensor, y guiándolo por un pasillo igual a todos los pasillos de hospital que había visto antes.  
"¿Solamente ha sido de día?"  
"Eso es lo más extraño, pero también aparece por las noches."  
"¿En este lugar únicamente?"  
"En todo el hospital, pero más aquí y en la cafetería."

Apenas esa mañana se había puesto en contacto con el director, que ya había hablado varias veces con Lady Sumeragi sobre las apariciones de un espíritu. No había dado más detalles, diciendo que necesitaba hablar directamente con Subaru y que no estaba autorizado a hablar del tema con nadie más.

"¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?"  
"Gracias, está todo bien", respondió Subaru, "Voy a iniciar."  
Por un momento esperó a que el director se retirara, pero al ver que el hombre no se iría, decidió comenzar. Caminó lentamente a lo largo del pasillo, esperando una presencia, un indicio del espíritu. Se dio cuenta de que no era igual que en otros lugares que había visitado antes, ni siquiera los ocasionales cementerios; tantas almas hubieran confundido a cualquiera que no supiera controlar sus poderes, iban y venían cargados de emociones, cientos en cada uno de ellos: agradecimiento, felicidad, alivio; pero estos sentimientos no se igualaban con la confusión, ira, la desesperación, el dolor y el arrepentimiento, y el vacío.

Fue entonces que sintió nauseas. Se recargó contra la pared, doblándose, y a punto estuvo de llevarse la mano a la boca para evitar vaciar su estómago en medio del pasillo, pero tan pronto como vino la sensación, se fue, aunque aún lo sorprendieron un par de arcadas más.  
Miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la puerta de una habitación comunal, y que el director se había quedado atrás, en el mismo lugar, hablando con otra persona.

Entró en la habitación y vio que había únicamente un paciente, en silla de ruedas, mirando por la ventana.  
"Disculpe, quisiera hacerle una pregunta, si puede..."  
En lugar de que la persona se diera vuelta o respondiera en reconocimiento a su presencia, hubo un sonido, una especie de berreo ronco que lo sobresaltó.  
"¿Es un visitante?", una voz en la puerta llamó la atención de Subaru. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con una enfermera, ya mayor, que llevaba una charola con comida.  
"No."  
"Lo imaginaba. Nadie viene a ver al pobre chico, solamente su madre. Pero ella ya se fue por hoy. Aunque normalmente se queda hasta muy tarde."

La enfermera se acercó a la mesa que había junto a la ventana, e inclinándose, comenzó a hablarle a la persona que estaba en la silla,  
"Ya es hora de la comida. Te traje lo que más te gusta."  
Subaru miró el contenido del plato; se trataba de una pasta blanda y amarillenta con un olor fuerte y agrio parecido al del cuajo. Las arcadas que habían parado, volvieron al ver que realmente eso lo iba a comer alguien, y que ese alguien abría su boca sin dientes estirando la lengua en un penoso intento por introducir aunque fuera una parte de la cucharada en esa grieta arrugada y ansiosa.

"No es tan raro un caso como el de él. No pudo crecer, sus huesos están enfermos, pero sí ha envejecido mucho, aún a los 10 años, su apariencia podría ser de 40 o más. Por eso tampoco puede moverse, y no aprendió a hablar. No sé si además haya retraso mental, pero de ser así, es severo."  
Al no recibir respuesta, la enfermera siguió hablando y alimentando al paciente, alternando la carga de la cuchara entre el plato y la barbilla y la cara del enfermo, que en todo el proceso no dejaba de producir esos bufidos chirriantes.  
"Su madre viene todos los días. Pero el padre los abandonó hace años. Es muy común que el hombre se vaya cuando hay un problema de este tipo, son contados los que se quedan en el hogar. Pero yo no sé de ninguno."  
Se escucharon pasos cercanos. Era otra enfermera, mucho más joven, que al ver que ya estaban dando de comer al paciente, anotó algo en el libro que llevaba, saludó rápidamente a su compañera y a Subaru, y se retiró.  
"Tal vez se haya ido a formar otra familia. Pero no sé qué clase de persona se atrevería a hacerlo sabiendo lo que dejó atrás. Y ella era una mujer tan hermosa", dijo la enfermera, obviamente refiriéndose a la madre del paciente en la silla de ruedas, "Puede ser que eso sea lo que más le haya dolido a él. A ella también seguramente. La preocupación y el trabajo pesado se han llevado la mejor parte de su vida."

Después de un minuto en silencio, Subaru se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nada de aquella masa en el plato, y que la enfermera estaba limpiando y recogiendo la charola.  
"No sé por qué le he contado todo eso. No debería haberlo hecho."  
"No importa", dijo él, y a punto estuvo de preguntarle sobre el espíritu que habitaba el hospital, cuando ella lo interrumpió.  
"Es que me pareció que usted es alguien en quien se puede confiar", dijo, saliendo ya de la habitación, charola en mano, "Lo veo en sus ojos."

'¿Confiar en mí? No tiene idea de cuánto puede perder', pensó Subaru.  
'¿Y cuánto es eso?'  
Dudó por un instante si ese había sido un pensamiento suyo o no. Finalmente, se convenció de que solamente había una persona quien pudo haberse comunicado con él.  
'Todo', respondió.  
'¿Qué es todo?'  
'La vida. La esperanza. La voluntad.'  
'Bien.'  
Subaru volteó y se quedó mirando hacia abajo, al niño en la silla de ruedas.  
'Sólo me falta perder una de esas cosas.'  
'¿Por qué?'  
A pesar de que le pareció una pregunta necia, quería saber de qué estaba conciente un niño, alguien con un alma inocente, en esa situación.  
'Por que ella es buena y merece ser libre.'  
'¿Hablas de tu madre?'  
'Sí. Madre es buena conmigo. Pero sufre por mí.'  
'Va a sufrir más si mueres.'  
'No. Va a estar triste y va a llorar. Pero luego ya no.'  
El recuerdo llegó de repente; no era la primera vez que pasaba por una situación que implicaba a una mujer y a su hijo, y además dentro de un hospital. Sin embargo, esto era diferente, o de eso quiso convencerse, de que no había forma de que esto se pareciera.  
Subaru se preguntó en la parte profunda de su mente, qué derecho tenía de llevarse esa vida, desgraciada y endeble como era, y en lo que tendría que hacer para conseguirlo. Ninguna de las respuestas lo complació, y la náusea volvió más fuerte que antes.  
'No tiene que tocarme si no quiere. Si puede escucharme, puede llevarme así de fácil. Estoy listo.'  
Imposible rechazarlo. No lo pensó más.

Antes de que atardeciera, todo lo que quedaba era aquél cuerpo deforme. La falta de luz hacía que se viera más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, más vulnerable y hasta más puro.  
A punto estuvo de tocarlo, de alzarlo, mirarlo de cerca, y después...  
"¿Quién es usted?"  
En la puerta estaba una mujer.  
"¿Qué le está haciendo a mi hijo?"  
La mujer se acercó, y Subaru tuvo que apartarse, sin creer lo que veía. No era únicamente una mujer; era una anciana, de cabello blanco, con la cara llena de arrugas y al andar rengueaba notablemente.  
"¿Qué le hizo a mi hijo?"  
Le acarició la cara, hablándole quedo al principio, incrementando el volumen cuando no recibió respuesta. Finalmente se soltó a llorar como no había visto a nadie hacerlo, encimada como podía sobre el cadáver, intentando aún proteger lo que quedaba de su vástago.  
"Devuélvalo... ¡Regréselo! ¡Era mío!"

La anciana se había lanzado contra Subaru, agarrándose de su abrigo para no caer, gritando por su hijo perdido.  
Al escuchar los gritos, varias enfermeras y algunos médicos se habían apresurado a la habitación. Enterados de quién era Subaru y lo que estaba haciendo ahí, detuvieron a la anciana e intentaron calmarla. Entonces se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido con el paciente.

"Estábamos esperando el momento. Tengo que decir que no tiene precedentes que un enfermo como él durara tanto tiempo."  
Subaru seguía atento la camilla cubierta con una sábana.  
"Desde hace más de cincuenta años ella viene al hospital todos los días a ver a su hijo. No sé cómo o qué tenía que hacer para pagar los gastos. Lo más seguro es que pueda seguir viviendo sola."  
Aquello parecía un bulto, un montón de cosas cualquiera que habían tapado para no ofender la vista de la gente.  
"¿Cincuenta años? ¿Tenía cincuenta años?"  
"Sí. Fue un buen paciente, después de todo. Su caso es poco usual y lo estábamos estudiando. Pero no iba nada bien la investigación, no reaccionó a ninguna terapia ni medicamentos; ya lo habíamos dado por perdido", dijo el director, pensando que era necesario hacerlo, "El lado positivo es que no tendremos el problema de pensar qué hacer con él cuando su madre muera."  
Se llevaron la camilla, y lo único que quedó en el pasillo fue aquella anciana. Ya no lloraba, solamente parecía perdida, sentada sin moverse, mirando al piso sin parpadear, siguiendo las ruedas de la camilla.  
"Ahora, con respecto al fantasma...", el ánimo del director volvía al tono profesional de cuando se habían conocido por la mañana.  
"Me encargaré de eso. ¿Qué van a hacer con el cuerpo?"

Ya era más de media noche, y la luz que la luna reflejaba se filtraba por la ventana, iluminando la cara de Subaru. La silla de ruedas estaba todavía en el mismo lugar donde había estado todo el día.  
"Creí que había dicho que se trataba de un niño", dijo Subaru al sentir que alguien entraba a la habitación, ahora vacía. Sabía de quién se trataba, la había conocido apenas ese día.  
"Lo que dije significaba que aunque no lo fuera, se vería como un viejo. Él era un viejo que se veía aún más viejo."

Él no respondió, y ella supo que esa sería su única oportunidad de hablar.  
"Aún así, ninguna madre debería tener que enterrar a su propio hijo", continuó ella, "Es cruel y es injusto que un niño traído al mundo con el dolor de su madre, deba irse de la misma manera."  
La enfermera le contó entonces cómo cada día desde hacía dos semanas, tres veces a las mismas horas, fingía dar de comer al hombre. Como espíritu, no podía tocar objetos materiales, así que usaba ilusiones y procuraba que siempre hubiera alguien más que la viera y registrara las comidas.  
"Lo imaginé cuando me contó sobre él como si lo hubiera visto todo", dijo Subaru, aún mirando a la ventana, "Lo van a cremar. Mañana."  
"Al menos ya descansa y no tiene que pasar más hambre. Le diste una muerte digna y humana, que al final es el deseo de toda la gente."

Aún mirando hacia fuera, Subaru sentía que había algo que no cuadraba.  
"¿Por qué lo hizo, si lo considera tan injusto? Él amaba a su madre, y ella a él."  
Ella suspiró antes de continuar.

"¿Qué puede hacer un hombre así por su madre, o por cualquiera? También es lo natural que después de un tiempo, los hijos puedan cuidar de sus padres. Pero él no tenía nada qué ofrecer. Amar no significa recargarse, y compañía no siempre significa seguridad."

Subaru no pudo contradecirla, y no era que quisiera hacerlo. Aunque los recuerdos de sus propios padres eran vagos, y con los años y con nuevas memorias se borraban y parecían más lejanos, sabía que lo que ella decía era la verdad. Por otro lado, su abuela siempre había sido más una madre para él. Amable y comprensiva, le había enseñado y lo había salvado más de una vez, aún a costa de su propia salud y su bienestar; Subaru no podía pensar que otra persona pudiera haber sido su madre.  
Aún lo cubría con los clientes cuando no contestaba y en reuniones de familia siempre que no iba, y se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo qué es lo que él podría hacer por ella así como era en ese momento, como había sido por mucho tiempo ya. Y se encontró con que seguramente no podría hacerlo mejor que el difunto.

Ella siguió hablando, reconociendo que había logrado inquietar a su interlocutor.  
"Uno puede saber muchas cosas sobre las personas con solamente verlas, después de que ha vivido una larga vida. Tú lo vas a poder hacer, con el tiempo. Comprender lo que hay detrás de los ojos de las personas", continuó la enfermera.  
"Usted no ha _vivido_ una larga vida", interrumpió Subaru, abandonando su reflexión, "Solamente ha sido un tránsito prolongado. Comprende que debo sacarla de aquí también."  
"Pero no lo harás."  
Subaru supo que había más de por medio en la frase. Se dio vuelta para mirarla de frente, y ella le sonrió.

"No hacen juego, pero tienes lindos ojos", dijo, "Sé lo que has estado haciendo en otros hospitales. La noticia está en todas partes, pero probablemente no te has enterado. Tú eres el vampiro que devora la sangre de los muertos."  
Subaru quedó desconcertado ante la afirmación. Era verdad que no estaba en contacto con las noticias y prefería evitar cualquier medio de comunicación, simplemente porque ya no había nada que le interesara del mundo. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero no. Ese era su asunto y de nadie más.  
Pensando así, no lo sorprendió lo que ella dijo a continuación.

"Podría ayudarte."  
"¿A cambio de qué?", él sabía que todo tenía un precio. Nadie iba a ofrecer algo únicamente por la bondad de su corazón.  
"Necesito que me hagas llegar donde me espera mi bebé."  
Se quedó mirando al espíritu, instándola a explicarse.  
"Tú no eres el único que tiene que redimir sus pecados. Una madre no debería tener que enterrar a su propio hijo, nunca. Ni siquiera teniendo la culpa."

- - -

Aún arriba, sentado sobre la rama más gruesa, continuó hablando, repitió todas aquellas promesas una y otra vez, como intentando adormecer al árbol.  
"¿Que nunca te he traído víctimas? No es mi estilo. ¿No te bastan las personas que te doy?"  
El árbol se estremeció. Sí, así fue, desde sus raíces hasta la última hoja, tembló.  
"No estás enfermo. El que esas personas lo hayan estado antes de morir no significa que su sangre sea mala."  
No se movió ni una hoja. No llamó al viento. Por una vez, parecía estar en silencio. Pero obviamente no era así. Y Subaru sabía que eso podía ser peor que las navajas al estar ahí arriba, atrapado.  
"La sangre de esas personas es tan buena como cualquier otra", dijo intentando ser convincente, "Humana y espesa, llena de lo que una vez fue vida. No necesitas los cuerpos", dijo sonriendo, haciendo los llantos del árbol a un lado finalmente.

"¿A Kamui? No sé dónde está, ni tampoco los demás. No recuerdo hace cuánto terminó todo y no los he visto desde entonces."  
Una brisa cálida lo envolvió, haciendo que olvidara por un momento el sobresalto que apenas había tenido.  
"¿Cómo puedes saber dónde están? ¿Y para qué los quieres, esos o cuales quiera otros cuerpos, si te traje el más importante desde el principio?"  
Poniéndose de pie sobre la rama y de frente al tronco, retiró uno de sus ofuda.  
"Ahora muéstramelo."

En ese instante, el tronco se partió a lo alto, se inclinó y chilló como si lo estuvieran serrando, peor que cuando sangró por el dedo en su ojo. Y se abrió por el medio, desgajado, quedando como un estuche de madera, como un féretro vivo.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Seishirou-san."  
Intacto, como la última vez que se habían visto. Subaru se había asegurado de que fuera así, evitando enterrarlo bajo el cerezo. Solamente se podía ver la mitad superior, con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera.

"No has cambiado nada, Subaru-kun. Sigues siendo tan lindo como antes", dijo despertando, pero aún sin abrir los ojos.  
"Hoy fui a Tokio, estuve en un hospital en Shinjuku."  
"Amo Tokio, ¿dónde más en este planeta podría tanta gente disfrutar de su descenso a la destrucción?"  
"Hubo una madre y su hijo. Otra vez. Él quiso que lo matara para que ella no tuviera que hacerse cargo de él por más tiempo. Ya había pasado más de medio siglo dependiendo de ella. Parecía creer que estaba liberándola de una carga, en lugar de estar dejándola sola y aliviando su propio sufrimiento."  
"Las acciones de toda la gente son egoístas. Incluso cuando queremos hacer algo por otra persona, es solamente porque queremos la satisfacción de saber que hicimos feliz a alguien más."  
"No sé qué tan feliz sea ella ahora. Él la amaba, y ella lo amaba también. Se tenían únicamente el uno al otro."  
"Porque nos sentimos solos. El amor nos permite soñar... Los hombres no somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para vivir sin soñar..."  
Pasó un momento en silencio. El cerezo no decía nada, como cada vez que Subaru lo abría; nada, no podía hacer nada. Era la primera vez en trece generaciones que se encontraba en una situación fuera de su control, y era tan humillante. Más por el pentagrama del ofuda. Más porque se repetía cada vez con más frecuencia.

"¿Por qué te afecta tanto, si todos los días traiciones similares suceden en todo Tokio?"  
Subaru supo al escuchar esto, que ya había abierto los ojos y lo estaba mirando. Sí, lo veía a través de los ojos de vidrio que le consiguió, que eran casi como sus ojos originales, y casi como quedó su ojo derecho después de recibir el ataque del bisturí.  
"Y yo debería saberlo mejor que nadie, ¿no es así?", le respondió.  
"Mientras más grande sea el poder del hechizo, más grandes son las consecuencias del fracaso."  
"Todo salió bien. Lo traje y el cerezo lo tomó."  
"La razón por la que los cerezos florecen tan bellamente cada año es por el cadáver que hay enterrado debajo de ellos. Entonces, ¿sabes por qué las flores de cerezo se vuelven rojo pálido? Porque beben la sangre de ese cuerpo."

Subaru se acercó, notando algo en la cara de Seishirou. Algo que hacía falta.  
"Cómo no me di cuenta", dijo después de observar por un instante, "es esto."  
No había terminado de decirlo, y ya tenía su mano sobre ese rostro que conocía tan bien, dejando que la sangre que había sacado del cerezo cubriera un lado.  
"Este es Seishirou-san."  
"Subaru-kun, eres tan tierno. A veces me asombra que aún haya gente que pueda ser tan amable... incluso a costa de su propia vida."  
Más que confortarlo, esto pareció una afrenta, una burla. Pero solamente por esta vez, lo dejó pasar.  
"Tú eres el único que podría encontrarme tierno ahora. Aunque estoy envenenando mi propia vida y tu cuerpo..."  
¿Por qué lo dijo? Porque aunque solamente lo hubiera pensado, los tres... no, los dos lo sabrían. El Sakurazukamori y el cerezo estaban conectados, eran uno mismo.

_El cerezo es el origen de los Sakurazukamori. Se nutre de las víctimas, y a cambio les da la fuerza necesaria para ser los mejores asesinos y onmyoujis poderosos.  
Por eso es que tienen que asesinar personas y enterrarlas bajo el árbol; no es solamente la sangre, ni la carne. Es el acto de matar, de romper y doblegar a la presa, el reconocer y confirmar su supremacía en la muerte de otro ser humano._

_Era obvio que el nuevo guardián no entendía del todo que si el cerezo moría, lo llevaría consigo. O tal vez era que lo sabía muy bien.  
Y era claro que el anterior eligió adecuadamente a quién elegir para sucederlo, alguien con quien pudiera formar la comunión que deshonrara su pasado._

_Esta era, probablemente, la única forma que había para terminar con todo de raíz.  
Aunque considerando el origen y la suerte que tenía este guardián, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera así podría morir. Y entonces, ¿qué le quedaría?  
Ni siquiera los recuerdos._

"... Pero no lo lamento. No todos podemos ser felices. Pero al menos todos deberíamos poder elegir el momento para dejar de intentarlo."  
"Subaru-kun, tú eres realmente una persona muy buena... Subaru-kun... yo siempre... te..."  
"Suficiente..."  
No necesitaba escucharlo.  
El árbol se cerró, quedando como antes de esa noche. Seguían esperando.


End file.
